


德甲三兄弟勇闯英格兰

by LimeCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bundesliga, Chatting & Messaging, Elimination Game, English Premier League, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tea Parties, UEFA European Championship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeCream/pseuds/LimeCream
Summary: 戏精三姐妹
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	德甲三兄弟勇闯英格兰

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线是18/19欧冠淘汰赛抽签到第一轮淘汰赛结束。  
> 请不要打我（。

***

沙尔克一把推开房门进来又嘭地关上，气喘吁吁地倚着门背瞪着房间里的两人。“我操他妈的欧足联！把我们仨都搞去英国了！”

拜仁苦着脸点点头。多特瞥了他一眼，“还让你去曼彻斯特一轮游了。”语气里掺杂着些微的同病相怜和明显的幸灾乐祸。要是在以前沙尔克肯定早冲上来打他了，但这几年两个人不知道为什么关系有所缓和，赛场下不再那一幅见了面就像要打起来的样子了，而且这会儿沙尔克还震惊于自己的悲惨命运中，也没空计较他，翻了个白眼继续传统美德欧足联。

这时拜仁不紧不慢地开口说话：“别想那么多了矿矿，鲁尔区劳动人民打不过曼彻斯特兄弟俩的大家都知道，你就当是公费旅游了哈，去玩一圈还有奖金拿，多好。”话音刚落多特就给了他一肘子：“鲁尔区人民怎么了？高贵的慕尼黑人醒醒，看看积分榜。”

拜仁听了只是撇撇嘴没理他。

“好个屁！”沙尔克一脸悲愤，挨着拜仁一屁股坐下，“我还不能做做梦了？”

拜仁象征性地摸了摸他的头发安慰，正打算说话，沙尔克就先把头枕到他肩上，“那你呢，利物浦那小子也不好打啊，我听说他最近逮着谁就揍，你看曼联……”正碎碎念呢，多特一把揪住沙尔克的外套，“你俩什么时候这么好了？”

沙尔克拍开他的手，“好着呢，反正你不愁，你们家队长和那一群小朋友不是青春风暴横扫马竞无人可挡吗？怕谁呀？”

眼看着两人又要吵起来，拜仁赶紧两边一起顺毛，别闹别闹。伸手整了整多特围得乱七八糟的黄黑条纹围巾，“你加油，咱们德甲的希望就在你身上了啊。”

多特差点没打他，“你不就比我少赢两场吗！你也别装，谁不知道这是你们家那几个功勋最后一个赛季了，你不想用大耳朵杯送别他们吗，现在装什么心灰意冷啊。”

……

突兀的静默让自顾自放空的沙尔克都回过神来扭头看他们。多特眼前一黑，完了完了说错话了。

拜仁的眼眶里迅速蓄起泪水，声音都像是水里浸过的， “我怎么不想，但是我今年……我连你也打不过了，人人都等着看我丢掉德甲四大皆空的笑话，我……我能不想赢吗，可是我能怎么办呢……”

别看拜仁人前总是一副自命不凡又讨人嫌的样子，和马德里那谁挺像，其实心里脆弱得很。这变脸变得也太快了。沙尔克在心里默默嘀咕。

多特没见过几次这种场面，吓得赶紧抓住他的胳膊，不会哄人却磕磕绊绊凑起几句塑料安慰，“我……我就是开个玩笑，你你你可别在我面前哭，你想想前几年我是什么光景，现在不都熬过来了吗，会好的，会好的啊。”

沙尔克看着这两人突然开始姐妹情深的戏码一脸冷漠，“我没几天前还在降级区挣扎呢，我说什么了吗？怎么没见人来安慰我啊？”然后冲着拜仁，“不是我说，你这么多年太顺风顺水了没受过挫折，还成天以为多特他好欺负呢，看看，现在这不就是一个快速反击吗。”

“我怎么没有！”拜仁本来已经快缓过来了，一听这话又抹着眼泪拍桌而起。

哦，我知道，那个男人。多特了然地眨眨眼睛，“没事儿，我不久前不还是帮你揍了他弟吗，四个球呢。”

“然后你转头就被人家打回来了。”沙尔克凉凉道。

多特翻白眼：“得了吧，他们一家子是好欺负的吗。”

霍芬海姆这时打开门探了个头进来，“这房间隔音真不怎么样哈，我在隔壁听了好一会了，你们一个个都哭丧个啥，横竖比我欧联都没得打要好吧。”

三个人不约而同地送去同情的目光。

此时英吉利海峡对岸的英格兰人民：好一出田忌赛马。

***

“看！不远处向我们走来的是德甲代表队，看他们垂头丧气、无精打采，脚下的步伐一瘸一拐，相信他们一定能在下赛季的欧冠中发挥出精彩表现！”

门兴看着归来的三人一脸促狭地念欢迎辞，还没说完脑袋就被旁边的法兰克福拍了一巴掌。“德甲球队不统一战线吗？开心个什么？”

“我不是想逗他们开心嘛！”

“我不开心。”多特满脸怨愤。

“我们三个下赛季还不一定能去欧冠。”拜仁面无表情。

“我不能，你俩行。”在主场顽强抵抗了九十分钟的沙尔克头晕眼花。

门兴拉着多特沙尔克摇摇晃晃地走了，叫嚣着要去喝酒。法兰克福沉默了一会，在拜仁想要走时抓住他的手腕。“喝一杯吗？”

拜仁和法兰克福关系并不算好，唯一能聊上两句的可能就是现在执教并不顺利的克罗地亚人。“以前在我这儿挺好的，豪门真是不一样。”法兰克福用指节轻轻叩击着桌面，拜仁勉强笑了笑，没多少喝酒聊天的兴致，满心想的还是一身火红把自己冲得踉踉跄跄的利物浦。

安菲尔德。角旗在他身旁被四面八方的来风吹得猎猎作响，眼前是红与绿的交织*，身后是震耳欲聋的呼喊声。场上激战时他分心看向另一侧的利物浦，与自己同色的头发被风吹得散乱，几缕碎发在空中飞舞。像自己上上下下摇摇欲坠的心。

终场哨响时的0-0让他着实松了一口气，但很快阴翳又染上心头。没有客场进球优势，还添上停赛的右后卫，回到安联仍旧是一场没有把握的苦战。更何况这是在欧冠，每次对上英超球队他就没顺心过。

全线回收防守，中场被限制，进攻乏力——不常常用来形容拜仁的比赛。他其实并不畏惧。但这些年走得愈发沉重，加之从未消停的新伤旧病，从最开始的特莱西娅草坪到奥林匹克体育场，再到安联球场，过往的荣誉也是一种负担，使他没法再轻盈迅捷地肆意奔跑，没法轻易地凭着一腔孤勇放手一搏。

守护荣耀和复兴之路一样艰难。

法兰克福看出拜仁的疲惫和心不在焉，似乎有什么话想说，最后还是泯为一个体谅的笑容。

好不容易摆脱了过于热情的门兴，多特难得没有和沙尔克吵起来，或者打起来。心事重重的两人歪歪斜斜坐在莱茵河畔，看着黄昏中来来往往的繁忙船只。

“我们就很像这些货船。”沙尔克没由来地胡思乱想，语调却平缓，“议定好的时间和目的地，忙忙碌碌，来回奔波，一年一年。”

这个比喻不怎么样。多特在心里摇了摇头，脸上还是放空的表情。赛季过半，他被压得越来越喘不过气，德国杯淘汰，欧冠在温布利被3-0，联赛陷入停滞，伤兵满营，核心一场一场地缺席……我什么时候才能独当一面？

“鲁尔区不复从前，我也会衰落吗？”似是而非的疑问和自嘲散在风里转瞬即逝，沙尔克晃晃脑袋把自己撑起来，看着身边失魂落魄的多特，伸出手。“足球世界瞬息万变，多特蒙德永不沉沦。这可是你自己说的。”

沙尔克一直是这么旷达的。多特想着，几乎微不可见地点了点头，任由德比死敌将自己拉起来。

“回去吧。”

德意志冷静务实的血液中亦流淌着属于足球的狂热痴迷。他们每一个人，都忠于这片热情而克制的土地和献上毕生热爱的球迷们。而俱乐部过长的生命稀释所有过往的盛衰浮沉，裹挟着属于他们颜色各异的信仰不断奔赴向前，如同眼前这条奔流不息的莱茵河，永远鲜活，永远不灭。

***

“所以这个赛季你是在和拜仁玩call me by your name吗？现在玩够了还是换回来了？”

我怎么会有门兴这么烦人的邻居。多特绝望地闭上眼睛。“你能不能说点好的？在我这么被双杀以后？”

小马驹瞪大眼睛，依然是一副活泼的神气，“别这样嘛，”反正也不是第一次了，“这样你就可以安心联赛了？”

又来。主场的终场哨响起后多特已经被这句话问候过不知道多少次了，从沮丧的观众到全副武装的记者到那些装模作样的评论员，脸上维持商业假笑心里一遍一遍“操你妈”。

“虽然我上周被拜仁打得很疼……但是，你加油吧。”门兴慢悠悠地补刀。

得，就是为了气自己的。

想到联赛他更加脑壳疼,上一轮他从奥格斯堡跌跌撞撞地回到家*，喘着气还没缓过来时积分榜更新。好家伙，拜仁5-1门兴，再多进几个就可以把自己挤下去了，多特看了一眼直接扔掉手机，干脆利落。

后来呢？

一周后的欧冠比赛日，清晨时多特条件反射般醒来，刷出两个刚刚结束的比分，推送新闻里也跳出“德甲球队欧冠全部出局”的标题。他沉默了一会，打开通讯录，手指在屏幕上空犹豫许久，最终没有按下通话键。

*欧冠八分之一决赛首回合拜仁穿薄荷绿色客场球衣

*2019年3月2日德甲第24轮多特蒙德客场1-2奥格斯堡，与拜仁积分相同，净胜球优势暂居榜首


End file.
